Additional Rules
by stopthattimerave
Summary: This is actually for loads of book series, I just chose those two because. Basically, loads of characters are stuck staying with a mage in her house and chaos/hilarity/confusion ensue. Please read!
1. Introduction

Uhmm. Hi, I'm Rave, and this is my first fanfic. I borrowed the idea partly from Mr. Welch's List (It's a list of things Mr. Welch [that loony]'s GM apparently had to add to the rule list. It's REALLY FUNNY!) and iTorchic's 333 Ways fics. (iTorchic, you are a truly awesome human being!) GO READ THEM. They're better than my stuff, anyway. :D

Spoilers WILL be here! And lots of 'em. Just warning you.

This is a crossover between

**Leviathan** (steampunk alternate world version of WW1, where the Central Powers are the Clankers, who use giant battle mechs [and mechanics for day-to-day stuff], and the Allied Powers are Darwanists, cuz Charles Darwin discovered DNA and how to tweak it to make fabs [ fabricated animals], like huge freakin' flying airships [the _Leviathan_], perspacious lorises, etc. Aleksandar only son of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, on run from Germans, Deryn girl in disguise as boy to be airman, the two meet and eventually become friends, have adventures and try to stop war),

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**/**Heroes of Olympus** (demigods save the world in modern times),

**The Kane Chronicles** (Egyptian-magic using blood-of-pharaohs brother/sister duo save world, host gods, train other pharaoh-blooded magicians),

**Harry Potter** (half-blood orphan wizard and his friends save world, defeat really evil wizard, grow up),

**A Series of Unfortunate Events** (Trio of orphans with massive fortune run away from various awful situations, all caused by fantastically evil count that wants their fortune [and their lives]),

**Artemis Fowl** (Boy genius and fairies secretly living underground go from enemies to allies to best friends, saving the world all the way),

**Axis Powers Hetalia** (Personified countries of the world interact – usually hilariously) (Have not been able to find this in English. So my only knowledge about it is from reading fanfics/TvTropes. *headdesk* Anyone know where to find the manga/anime in English?),

**Fullmetal Alchemist** (Brothers, older one alchemist [and series namer] with two mech limbs, younger one's soul attached to suit of armor, have to defeat someone [I haven't finished this series yet, unlike the others…])…that's it.

I've added my OCs to the mix. (An OC is an original character. They're used in fanfics/fan art/fans' imaginations. Loads are Mary Sues, which are basically more-than-perfect-in-every-last-damn-way OCs. Male Mary Sues = Marty Stus. Mary Sues = evil. Seriously.)

**Rave** – This is me. Yes, she's an Author Avatar. No, I won't change her. Yes, I will resent it if you try. Full name: Rave Lynn Black.

**Octa** – Mage, alchemist, time traveler, part succubus (shape-shifting demon who seduced men in order to make more demons. It's very ew, I agree.), part human, part immortal. Owns the house everyone's staying in. (Don't ask why.) Full name: Octavia Theodosia Sharp. No, she isn't a Mary Sue. Yes, I've made damn sure of that.

(Mary Sues are not only more powerful than the rest of the characters in the universe combined, they are more beautiful than everyone else combined and everyone loves them instantly. If you don't love them, then you're automatically evil, even if in canon you're the least evil person there is and ever was. If you're the Mary Sue's creator's crush's love interest, you WILL turn evil and crazed just so the crush can dump your butt and hook up with the Mary Sue.)

**53** – Sentient robot girl. Used to be teacher at really-high-abilities Magitech School. Can use high-tech body parts to advantage, including hijacking anything electronic, and a lot of things electric. Full name: forgotten, need to go search for it. (Oh God, that'll take FOREVER! D:) No, she IS a real person. She's just not in an organic body, OK?

Explanation of terms: These are some slang/catchall/etc. I use, and here's what they mean. Just in case you didn't know.

**Prolly** – Probably.

**Mage** – Used here as "anyone who uses magic", be they wizard, fairy or host of Isis. (Harry, Holly, Sadie, I'm looking at you.)

**Loony** – Lunatic. Not describing someone who's actually mentally ill.

**Cuz** – Because. (Not cousin.)

If I've forgotten anything, please let me know. Oh!

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the canons belong to me. Never have, never will. I know damn well they don't belong to me, and I commit no copyright infringement. They belong to Scott Westerfeld, Rick Riordan, J. K. Rowling, David Handler (Lemony Snicket), Eoin Colfer, whoever wrote Axis Powers Hetalia, and whoever wrote FMA, I dunno who they are. *headdesk*

**ALSO:** If my swearing offends anyone, I'm really, really sorry.

There. Now let's get started!


	2. Chapter 1

(DISCLAIMER: Still don't own 'em. Do we have to post these for every chapter?)

Someone had stuck a corkboard on the wall in the hall, and had added a pad of paper, pencils, and a box of pins.

Someone must've been _bored._

Don't tick off Octa.

_France (and everyone else) had learned just how bad an idea it was when he "accidentally" squeezed her hip. The resulting explosion was heard from one end of the house to another, and shorted out several electrics. _

Not allowed to recruit people to help me with my "experiments" any more.

_On the other hand, Jason looked pretty cool with green hair…_

Song parodies? Fine. But you can't insult people where they can hear.

_The shrimp strikes again!_

There is no Crossover League of Short People. Don't even try.

_Fullmetal, Alek, Harry, Holly, and Leo were…displeased. And now Havoc's and Newkirk's legs are both broken._

Not allowed to cause serious physical, mental, or otherwise harm to anyone/thing unless they are trying to kill or otherwise seriously harm someone.

"_Dammit Edward, I thought you knew better! And you lot are in trouble too!"_

"_But Raaaave-"_

_SMACK!_

"_OW! Okay, okay."_

There isn't a Crossover League of Tall People, either.

_Honestly, people._

Don't care how funny it ends up, no locking couples in closets, bedrooms or otherwise.

_Alek and Deryn didn't mind…and Arty learned to _knock_. _

Not allowed to introduce the steampunks to anything else modern without supervision by AT LEAST five responsible people.

_The Darwinists were more afraid of computers than the Clankers, which surprised some people. Hey, it's not a fab, it's a machine. It makes sense that the Clankers would be OK with them. Deryn, though, had spent a month in Istanbul, so she wasn't as creeped out as the others were. She uses her iPod almost more than Rave does, and that's saying something. _

Not allowed to prank Mad-Eye Moody.

_Leo and the Stoll brothers had decided to hide ketchup packets in Mad-Eye's shoes. A half-dozen jinxes later, they decided never to do it again. To _him_, at least. _


	3. Chapter 2

I will refer to the Prince as His Serene Highness Prince Aleksandar von Hohenburg. NOT "Middie Sharp's Clanker boy-toy".

_There was a _reason _Alek didn't get along anymore with Sadie…_

I will also refer to the Baudelaire orphans as Violet, Klaus and Sunny. Not the Iron Woobie Trio.

-Or Flower, Bookie, and Shark.

_Violet can swing wrenches as well as Winry, it turned out. _

Leo Valdez is not also known as the Greek Pyromaniac.

"_That _does_ sound kinda cool…"_

Just stop nicknaming people, OK? Unless they SPECIFICALLY say you can.

_Carter Kane is not Falcon Head. Now shut up._

Don't try to convince the fairies that Tazza will eat them. It _won't. _

_Not funny, Newkirk. We still haven't gotten Foaly out of the closet. _

Actually, do the beasties even _have_ genders?

_-Tazza_ does, dummy. _Tazza_ is _natural_. I dunno about Bovril…

-This is not a message board, guys.

This is not a message board.

"_Oh COME ON!" _

"_Can we get a message board, then?" Arty asked. _

_Rave grinned. "Ooh, yes, let's!" _

_Arty rolled his eyes. _


	4. Chapter 3

~CROSS-CANON MESSAGE BOARD~

*halfbloodclanker has signed on (Alek)

*fullmetalalchemist has signed on (Edward)

*gear-girl-503 has signed on (Winry)

*name_is_rose has signed on (Violet)

*stopthattime has signed on (Rave)

*eighty-eight has signed on (Octa)

halfbloodclanker: Hallo!

gear-girl-503: Hey, you! You're Aleksandar, aren't you?

halfbloodclanker: *nods* Yes! Ooh, let's see how many people's names I can guess…fullmetalalchemist is Edward Elric, obviously. And I believe name_is_rose is…Violet? Baudelaire, right?

name_is_rose: Yep! And stopthattime's Rave, and eighty-eight's Octa. Right?

eighty-eight: Aye!~ :D

halfbloodclanker: *headdesk* Of course! Octavia's name comes from the Latin word for "eight". THIS IS WHY I NEED COFFEE!

fullmetalalchemist: Relax, Alek. I don't think anyone would have gotten that.

name_is_rose: And Octa discussed with me what her screen name should be!

*botanialep has signed on

Full: Who are you?

*seaweedbrain has signed on

*DylanFowl has signed on

*Wise!Girl has signed on

*GreekPyro9 has signed on

*beauty_queen has signed on

GreekPyro9: Alek! Vi! Winry! You weirdos! (Haha, JK.) Hello! :)

name_is_rose: Hey! OK, let's try and guess who you guys are! You're Leo, I think…

GreekPyro9: *nods*

Wise!Girl: I'm me. ;)

seaweedbrain: And I'm ME!

DylanFowl: Very funny Annabeth, Percy. Piper, do you still have my phone?

beauty_queen: Yeah. Dad and I had a nice chat. (happiness) Why are you Dylan, Arty? Oh! Holly! You're here too!

botanialep: Yes, I am! And Arty, why are you Dylan?

DylanFowl: I considered Diana, but that's a girl's name. Dylan's close to Diana. (And it's a cool name besides, OK?)

GreekPyro9: Diana = Roman Artemis, right?

Wise!Girl: Yes.

*goldeneyes has signed on (Hazel)

goldeneyes: Hey!~ I'm Hazel. Frank's getting on later. He's sparring with Deryn right now.

halfbloodclanker: Oh, so THAT'S where she went…:3

gear-girl-503: Didn't she say she was "Dylan", Alek? When she was a middie, I mean?

halfbloodclanker: Yes, actually…XD

eighty-eight: Wonder what she'll say…


	5. Chapter 4

Deryn grinned at Frank. Both were tired and sweaty but still quite pleased with the way their fight had turned out.

Frank popped a chunk of ambrosia in his mouth and crunched it,, sighing as the pain faded and the bleeding eased.

"Are you OK now?"

Frank smiled. "Yes. Is your leg acting up again? You don't seem all that eager to get up."

Deryn scowled. "Not my whole leg, daftie, just my knee. And aye, I'm fine sitting right here where I a-OOF!"

Frank carried her over to a nearby squishy armchair (it was Klaus Baudelaire's favorite, he remembered) and gently set her down. "I'll go get Octa, alright? She'll know what to do."

Deryn glared at him for a few moments, then sighed. "Aye. She'll know what to do."

Octa winced and rubbed her knuckles. "I hate it when I need to heal people quickly. It takes more out of me than regular healings." She turned to Deryn. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," said Deryn. "I feel much better. D'you know where that bumrag Newkirk left my…whatsit?"

Frank turned around, looking for her tablet. Finally, he saw it. "It's over there, Deryn," he said.

"Excellent," she said as she walked over to the stack of books it rested on. "I need a break."

*barkingspiders! has signed on (Deryn [duh])

barkingspiders!: Anyone else on here?

halfbloodclanker: LIEBE!

beauty_queen: D'aw!~ ;D

GreekPyro9: Obviously. *chuckle*

DylanFowl: Miss Sharp! Who won?

barkingspiders!: ?

fullmetalalchemist: Your duel. Hazel said you and Frank were sparring.

barkingspiders!: We were. Neither of us was aiming to win, though. We were just bored and wanted to practice.

barkingspiders!: Hey, your username's the same as mine used to be!

botanialep: We were wondering when you would notice!

DylanFowl: I already explained. It's up there. ^^

gear-girl-503: Somewhere. *admires Neutrino*

botanialep: *watches nervously* Don't break it, Winry! Remember how upset Master Klopp was when you broke that engine part?

halfbloodclanker: Holly, be nice. Deryn, I need to talk to you about Bovril, OK?

barkingspiders!: OK. Where are you?

halfbloodclanker: My stateroom.

GreekPyro9: why do you insist on calling it a "stateroom"?

halfbloodclanker: Because.

GreekPyro9: Because *why*?

halfbloodclanker: BECAUSE I SAID SO. THAT'S WHY. Deryyyyyyyyyyynnnnnn…

barkingspiders!: I'm coming!

*barkingspiders! has left the chatroom

*halfbloodclanker has left the chatroom

beauty_queen: Talk about Bov my *eye*. Oh, I need to leave too – Octa found my knife.

*beauty_queen has left the chatroom

GreekPyro9: Duh.


	6. Chapter 5

Do not write slash fic featuring _any of us._

_-Especially_ if it's a lemon.

_Alek ran from the room screaming, "MY EYES! MY _EYES!"

The words "costumes", "Klopp" and "extra-strong brandy" are never ever ever to be used in the same sentence ever again.

-EVER.

_Two words: kitty headband._

Black Hayate should never be found wearing nail polish.

-Even if it's glow-in-the-dark.

-Or sparkly.

-_Especially_ if it's glow-in-the-dark.

-Or sparkly.

_"Newkirk you _idiot_!" Violet snapped as she put a wet cloth on his face. "Dogs can't _wear _nail polish!" Klaus added._

_Newkirk just moaned._

Do not tell anyone they're a Mary Sue/Marty Stu.

-That's not nice.

_Cue Octa fleeing the room in tears. And Malfoy getting a smack. (Thanks, Hermione!)_

Do not tell the Weasleys that the computers/tablets/iPods/microwaves/anything runs off magic or magical energy UNLESS IT REALLY DOES.

_Ron ran away shrieking about Muggle spies and sleazy wizards when Deryn offered to show him her tablet._

Globes cannot be used as Quaffles in a pinch.

-Potter. Weasleys. Wood. Looking at you.

_"At least they used the cheap one," Annabeth sighed._

If Leo wants help with the _Argo 2,_ he will _ask_ for help. If you don't know anything about engines, _you can't help._

-Or even _touch_ the engines.

_Violet almost brained Mr. Hearst with her wrench after she discovered him trying to fix something and accidentally breaking something else important. The demigods were...less than pleased with him._

Stop stealing the lady boffin's bowler. She's getting sick of looking for it.

_The last time it got stolen, it eventually turned up in a spare closet. With a taped on troll face. And wings._

_The lady boffin was not pleased._

**(AN: Betcha can't guess who stole it...:D)_  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 6

If the question includes the words "sparkles", "karaoke machine", "megaphone", and any sort of magic user, the answer is no.

_Hermione got bored one day, and _this_ was the result…_

Not allowed to make voice programs with anyone's voice and redo songs without their permission.

_Violet and Arty got bored one day and decided to make songs personalized with their friends' (or at least acquaintances. Housemates?) voices. _

"_Alek Territory" was pretty awesome, though. And funny._

_(Ho-hen-burg mon-op-o-ly!~)*****_

Do not call Artemis Fowl the Second Lady Artemis. And vice versa.

-Likewise, no doing the same with Orion and Apollo. (Aaand ditto.)

-Not allowed to call Artemis Fowl the First Lady Artemis either. (I don't think I need to say this…)

_Thalia didn't think it was _quite_ as funny as Holly thought it was…_

Rave is restricted to one piece of cake per day. No excuses.

_On the other hand, Octa _had_ been looking for an excuse to redo the game room…but _still_. _

Not allowed to use any form of Suggestion (Imperius Curse, _mesmer_, whatever.) to get  
>Alek to pin Deryn to the wall and passionately kiss her while she's in disguise as Dylan.<p>

-Even if she enjoys it.

_Bored twin wizards + hormonal teen couple + snobby diplomats + evil reporters with cameras= frickin' huge media disaster. (Bad George. Bad Fred.)_

Not allowed to use jump ropes and spare boards to make impromptu swingsets.

-Using magic, mechanical knowledge, transmutation, etc. to make them into actual swingsets fit for use is fine, as long as no one was using them. And you don't use anything the owner wants to keep.

-Violet. I'm looking at you.

-Dammit, Baudelaire, we thought you knew better.

_In all fairness, it worked fine and Winry's help went a long way. That didn't matter to Amos, who almost had a heart attack when he saw Sadie practically go flying. _

Do not jump off swingsets. You scare people that way.

_Amos probably would have killed Violet and Winry if not for the fact that Sadie was obviously fine and quite enjoying herself. And the two girls were as pissed as he was. _

No, Arty, Dr. Barlow, the alchemists really DO mind if you "borrow" (read: steal) their notes.

-Even if you put them back.

_They both had second-degree burns by the time Butler subdued Mustang. _

For the love of God, Sadie, CLEAN UP AFTER MUFFIN!

_Sadie forgot to clean the litter box, and Muffin just decided to pee in other places. _

Do not let out your pet without someone going with him/her.

_A very confused Newkirk, when he first saw the rule about Muffin, thought Sadie was just a sloppy eater. He quickly learned that was not the case after Muffin shredded his dress uniform._

**AN: No, I don't know why Muffin'd do that. She's upset at his dislike of animals? **

**About the voice program one: the one I know of is called Vocaloid, and holy crap they are awesome. They sing in Japanese, and the music is just fantastic. /fangirl The "Ho-hen-burg monopoly" bit is a play on a line from "Teto Territory" that goes, "Vocaloid monopoly!~" **

**Will post as soon as I have enough stuff to make a chapter, OK? I'm not being mean by having an erratic (read: nonexistent) schedule, I promise. *hugs everyone***

**Many thanks to the reviewers! :D. This fic's just stuff I pull out my ears, but I'm glad you guys like it. *little hearts***


	8. Author's Note

I'm sorry, everyone.

I haven't been able to think of enough good stuff to fill up a freakin' chapter, so you shall get a MEME!

Once I'm done, of course.

*headdesk*

/pitiful!author

On the other hand, I've got a really spectacular fanfic idea. :D I'll get to typing it soon, I promise!~

-Rave 1/3/2012

Happy New Yeaaaar!~ :D

(Also: original meme belongs to Lionona. Not me. She SAID I COULD DO THIS. Thank yooou!~)


	9. Chapter 6 Point 5 House Meme

Housemate Meme – stopthattime_rave

First off, choose 12 different housemates and let the mayhem ensue.

1. Aleksandar von Hohenburg (Leviathan)

2. Deryn Sharp (L)

3. Percy Jackson (Heroes of Olympus)

4. Annabeth Chase (HOO)

5. Dr. Nora Barlow (L)

6. Leo Valdez (HOO)

7. Piper McLean (HOO)

8. Frank Zhang (HOO)

9. Hazel Levesque (HOO)

10. Artemis Fowl 2 (Artemis Fowl)

11. Captain Holly Short (AF)

12. Juliet Butler (AF)

1. You arrive late and it turns out the only room available is with 6! Isn't that great?

Fine with me, as long as we can change at different times. And he doesn't set my stuff on fire.

2. After much difficulty and rearranging, your room is switched and you now share a room with 3. Is that better?

I don't care. Percy, though…

Percy: Can't I stay with Leo or Frank or someone? She's a girl!

Me: Whiner. As long as we're careful, we'll be fine.

3. 7 and 11 have a fight! What were they fighting about?

Piper: Hollllyyyyyyyyyyy…you've _gotta_ admit your _love_ for him! Or _them_, as the case may be…

Holly: I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ARTY! OR ORION! Leave me allloooone…

4. 2 is cooking breakfast! Will you eat it?

No.

Deryn: Ooh, blisters! RAAAAAAAAVE! I JUST SET THE TOASTER ON FIRE! WHAT DO I DO NOW?

Percy: *prepares to dump water*

Leo: Nooo! *depletes flames* Not on an electrical fire, Jackson!

5. 1 throws food at 8 and suddenly everyone joins in the fun. You gather a handful of food and blindly toss it into the air, hitting 5 straight in the face. What do they do?

Make me clean up after the lorises as a punishment. EEEW, BARLOW. 

6. With breakfast destroyed and everyone covered in food, everyone hits the showers. You wait to go in alone, but as you walk into the shower room, you run into 10 just about to walk out. You're both naked with only thick steam covering your bodies. What happens?

Artemis: Gaah! Uh, I'm sorr-

Me: HOLY SHIT! *grabs towel and hides in empty shower*

7. 4 and 12 are playing videos games and 4 asks you to join. Though this is your first time playing, you give 4 and 12 a thorough beating. On the last game, 12 steals the lead and wins, what do they say for their victory speech?

Juliet: Oh yeah! Never mess with a Butler, you know you're gonna loooooose! XD

Annabeth and I: :|

8. Hide n' Seek! 1 is 'it' and the others scatter to find hiding spots. You are sure that your hiding spot is perfect until 2 butts in, making your hiding spot very cramped and uncomfortable. You start to argue until you hear footsteps approaching and you both panic! What do you do?

Cover our mouths and quietly hope he doesn't find us.

Bovril: MR. SHARP! RAVE!

Alek: ? Oh, there you two are! Hey, Deryn, I want to ask you-

Me: SeeyoulaterBYE! *runs off*

Alek and Deryn: *snog faces off* *forget about game*

9. You are watching TV when 8 takes a seat next to you and casually changes the channel you were watching. Raising an eyebrow you try to (politely) ask why they turned the channel when you were clearly watching. How do they respond?

Frank: I need to see what the weather's going to be like, and Butler's got the paper-

Me: Butler's not here! Juliet is!- Oh, you meant her.

Frank: *nods and hands me remote*

10. You decide to retreat to your room to relax when you walk in on 6 removing their clothing. They take notice of you, but continue to undress. How do you react?

Leo: Oh, hey, Rave.

Me: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

11. You and 7 decide to swap clothes for some odd reason. How do 7's clothes feel?

Warm and comfy. 

Piper: Raaave, your clothes are all sweaty…

Me: Not my fault. *snuggles into ski jacket*

12. You are having a friendly pillow fight with 3, 4, and 11. While trying to attempt a counter attack on 3, you get pushed back by 11 and fall on top of 4. Feeling awkward?

Annabeth and I: OW! 

Me: *crawls off immedietly, trips over someone's shoe*

Annabeth: *whimpers*

13. 1 is sullen and upset about something. How would you try to console them?

I dunno…a hug?

Alek: God's wounds! Why are you-

Me: Are you OK?

Alek: I've been reading about your world's WW1, and I wish I could've helped stop it…or at least had siblings…*sniffle* I was really lonely…

Me: *aaw poor Alek* *hug*

14. You are helping 9 prepare dinner. Using a bit of your artistic liberty, you add an ingredient to the food that you believe will enhance the dinner. Later, while serving the food, several others exclaim that the food tastes horrible! You're a bit ashamed to admit that you may have been the cause for the disgusting flavor, but everyone is beginning to blame 9 for horrible tasting food! What do you do?

Me: I think that was my fault…don't be mean to Hazel!

Everyone: *looks at me*

Juliet: It tastes like-

Me: Please don't finish that sentence.

5. 10 visits your room as you are preparing for bed and asks if you could share your bed with them. You reluctantly agree and try to allow them as much space as possible. You begin to doze off when 10 taps you on your shoulder and seductively asks if you'd be willing to 'have a little fun' into your ear. You are unsure if you are still awake or asleep, how do you respond?

Me: *sits up as fast as I could without a spring*

Arty: OW! *rubs bleeding nose*

Me: *blushing* That had better have been a dream, Fowl…

Arty: What-

Percy: SHUT UP! 

16. You awaken in the middle of the night and quickly head for the restroom. On your journey back to your room, you see 5 raiding the fridge. Noticing your presence, 5 turns to you and asks if you would be willing to stay up all night with them and watch scary movies.

Me: I didn't know you liked horror flicks, ma'am…oh my God. 

Barlow: Oh my God! Did you SEE THAT?

Me: I saw it, ma'am. Gyaaaa, I saaaw itttt…*whimpers* 

17. You stumble upon 11 and 12 reading your private journal! What do you do?

Me: HOLLY! JULIET! WTF?

Holly: Oh, D'Arvit! H-hi, Rave! We were just- *hit with pillows*

Juliet: Rave, that wa-*wham. pillows.*

18. An unattended laptop catches your eye as you are walking, and you turn towards the screen, your eyes glued to multiple (and some provocative) pictures of 2. Just as you turn away from the screen, you bump into 2 staring oddly at you, their eyes shifting from the various pictures plastered on the screen and you. How do you explain yourself?

Me: Uuuuhhh. Hi! What are the-

Deryn: Get. Out.

Me: Are these for Alek?

Deryn: OUT!

Alek: *walks in* _Liebe_, I-oh _scheisse!_Y-you didn't s-see any of those, right Rave? *gulps*

Me: *scared face* *edges out of room* 

19. 8 has been given a list to go grocery shopping with! What do they bring back with them?

Pizza, candy, carrots, pasta, pasta sauce, frozen and microwaveable food…basically, everything on the list.

20. On the counter, you and 3 see a delicate platter of cookies cooling and ready to be eaten. Though your stomach growls, you decide to leave them unattended until 3 convinces you that just one wouldn't hurt. Do you give in to the pressure?

Percy: *happy hum*

Me: *mouth full* Thish wash a goob ibea, Jascshum. *swallow* Mmm, cookie.

21. 10 has been talking on the phone all night and you and several others are having trouble sleeping. How would you quiet them down?

Various People: Arty, shut it! We're trying to sleep~! Yeah, and we CAN'T when you're yapping! Who are you calling, anyway?

Arty: *into phone* Bye. *hangs up*

Us: *phew*

Phone: *rings*

Me: *groan*

Piper: *head under pillow*

22. An interesting game of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' has been started and you're having a fine time watching all of the chaos near the back of the room. 7 points you out and suddenly you are hurriedly (and forcefully) pushed into the closest with 6. What happens?

Me: …Can I have some gears? And beading stuff?

Leo: Sure! *pulls it out*

Me: And a light? EEP! Not fiiire!

Leo: *puts it out* *grabs light* What are you going to do?

Later:

Piper: OK, Leo! Rave! Time to come oouuuttt~! *opens door* What the- _ooh_! That's _cool_!~

Me: Thanks!~ *shows off necklace*

Leo: *eyerolls*

23. You search your entire room for a brush, but still have no luck in finding it. When you ask 9 if they've seen it, they claim to have seen 7 using it a few days ago. You quickly go to apprehend the culprit, but 7 simply shrugs and doesn't have a clue about your accusations. 4 casually walks by and, upon seeing you, hands you the brush and apologizes for the inconvenience. You realize that your brush has been brutally used with dirt caked in it and bristles missing. A little fearful of the response you'll get, you ask 4 what happened. How do they explain?

Annabeth: Don't try to comb Hazel's hair after she's been riding on Arion, OK? At least not before a shower…

Me: …

24. A small get together has been planned with you 5, 8, and 10. The meeting is said to be private and no one else is to be invited. What do you suppose the meeting is about and what will most likely happen?

Barlow, Frank, Arty

Barlow: OK then~ Arty and I were wondering if

25. You get stuck with the chore of washing the dishes when 12 offers you help and begins drying and putting away the dishes. Once you both are nearly finished, 12 asks if you'd be willing to help them with something and reminds you that they've helped you with something before you can refuse. What do you get to help 12 with?

Me: *lies on floor moaning*

Juliet: Sorry!~ But thank you for helping me practice my martial arts!~

Me: I haven't done…Tai Kwon Do since…years ago…I only got to green belt, Julie…owww…

Juliet: Sorry. And stop pretending, we both know you're exaggerating.

Me: Not by _much_. *wobbles and falls*

26. 9 can't seem to pry his eyes away from a book they've been reading. The cover is perfectly hidden so that no one can see and they quickly turn through pages. Curious of what 9 has been reading, you ask for the title of the book to which you get no response. You swipe the book away from 9, but you can only catch a glimpse of the pages before you get tackled. 9 hesitantly asks if you saw it. What did you just see?

The picture of Alek and Deryn wrestling on the ice. 

Me: How'd you get ahold of my copy of Leviathan?

Hazel: SHUT IT! Not so looouuud, Rave!~

Me: You're being louder.

Hazel: *blushes*

27. 1, 3, and 6 are arguing over who's the most attractive out of them. They each turn to you and demand that you settle their debate and declare the most attractive. Who do you choose?

Me: I think you're all pretty hot, honestly.

Leo, Alek, Percy: …

Me: But I think I'll go with Alek.

Alek: _JA!~_

28. You are relaxing in your room listening to your favorite music when 11 walks in and promptly cuts it off, degrading your taste in music and searching for something more suitable to play. How does the change in music make you feel?

Confused.

Me: Wow, Holly…I didn't know you liked classical music…

29. You get dragged into a game of 'Spin the Bottle'. The bottle spins and points towards you and you discover that you have to kiss 7! What do you do?

Kiss my hand and place it on her cheek.

Me: There. Shove off.

30. This is finally your last day in the House! Just tell me some of your favorite moments and who you'll miss the most!

Hee hee. Probably all the times people walked in on an increasingly pisses Alek and Deryn making out. Rather ferociously, I might add.

Alek: *glares*

Deryn: Barking spiders! That's none of your bousness! And it was barking annoying, I might add!

Me: Boo hoo. And I'll miss everyone, because you guys are all awesome. X3

THE END

**AN: Actual story up soon, I swear!~!**

**Thank you again Lionona for letting me do this.**


	10. Chapter 10

Not allowed to loudly discuss the prospect of making actual "barking spiders" in front of Annabeth, Newkirk, and Ron just to see them squirm.

"_Doctor Barlow~! Arty!~ Not FUNNY, dammit! I almost got clocked with another freaking can of bug spray!"_

"_Flying cans HURT!"_

"_*whimper* Can someone get me ice?"_

Not allowed to turn anyone who annoys you into little kids.

-Especially if you refuse to turn them back.

_Ickle!Weasly twins, little!Arty, and toddler!Barlow were really, really ticked. They couldn't do much, though, seeing as they were strapped tightly into highchairs._

Not allowed to blackmail anyone into babysitting.

-Especially if they should be adults. Or teenagers.

_It was a choice between everyone finding out what he was doing in those large stretches of time when he disappeared, or taking care of four grumpy artificially aged toddlers. Alek immediately chose babysitting._

Air horns. No.

-Just…God no.

_The two-dozen or so people who were around when the recently-aged quartet decided to get their revenge practically had their eardrums shattered._

Happy New Year! Now don't explode anything.

-Fred. George.

-…Else.

-*whimpers*

"_If this is what 2012 is going to be like, I'm going to bed and not coming out until 2013!" Piper scowled as she surveyed the remains of the common room._

"_Or the apocalypse."_

"_Shut up."_

HAPPY NEW YEAR!~ :D – Love, Camp Half-Blood (Posted by Leo)

-Heck yeah! 2012, woo~ (Love, The Nome – Sadie Kane)

-What asteroid? (Happy New Year from the LEP - Foaly)

There isn't going to be an apocalypse this year, dammit! STOP TELLING PEOPLE THAAAT!

"Well, what about next year?"

"Dammit, Russia! Shut it!"

**AN: Yeah, you prolly forgot I had the countries in here. Me too. *headdesk***

**I'm sooooo sorry for not getting this crap up til now. It's my fault, I'm lazy, I love the Internet, I'M SORRY. *hugs***

**Those big lines? I'm trying to get spaces in. *headdesks***

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!~**

**(It's the 5****th****. *facepalm*)**

**OH WAIT. There's ANOTHER ONE?**

**Yep. XD**

**Enjoy!~**

Do not deliberately tick someone off.

-Especially if that person is a mage with God-knows-how-much power.

-Especially if she's got a wrench.

-Especially if she's already ticked.

Octa and Winry had been talking when a very terrified Connor ran past them holding his shoes in one hand and a bulging paper grocery sack in the other, followed closely by his brother.

"OH YEAH? YOU REALLY THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA, BRAT? YO-oof!" Violet let out a pained breath when Winry grabbed her by the waist as she passed by. "That _hurt_, Winry!"

"Sorry," Winry said. "But why are you chasing the Stolls?"

"Those little brats stole my jumpsuits!" Violet snapped. "Those two perverts are SO in for it once I get my hands on them…"

Octa and Winry looked at each other and grinned.

Later…

BAM

BOOM

CRASH

"What the-"

"HEEEELP!"

"We're getting attacked b-mmph!"

Leo looked at Jason curiously. "What do you think's going on?"

Percy licked his lips nervously. "It sounds like there's a herd of elephants up there!"

Klaus, who was behind them in the entrance to the kitchen, grinned and poked his head out, prompting all three boys to twist their necks around.

"I think my sister's getting revenge."

**Naughty Klaus. No cookies before lunch, I thought I TOLD YOU!**

**The half-bloods were playing video games. Percy's winning. **

**OH YEAH**

**Do you guys want more memes?**

**I'd love to do some. :3**


End file.
